Thoughts on a Winter's Day
by sukiTsukiyo
Summary: On a snowy day, Fubuki remembers the painful things in his past. (Not that good with summaries yet.) One-shot. [First IE fic]


Hello! Author here, first fanfic, so...yeah. Don't expect too much :P This is inspired by theme 64, Frost, of the 100 themes writing challenge.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_They say that things just cannot grow  
__beneath the winter snow,  
__or so I have been told._

It was Christmas Day, but Fubuki Shirou wasn't feeling the love.

After all, in a snowy winter's day like this, he had lost his family. Now, on this day, he was all alone, with no one to accompany him.

A year had gone by, and though he knew they had been given a proper funeral, he could still imagine them out there, buried under the snow. Skin pale and cold, bodies frozen both in time and in the real world, eyes shut so they would never see the whiteness that had snuffed out their lives. Hands that would never hold his, eyes that would never meet his, voices that would never respond to his.

Snow is beautiful, but deadly at the same time. What falls from the sky in winter is the same substance that makes up blizzards and avalanches in winter. Cruelty arising out of beauty. That was the way the world was shaped, he believed. Where the pretty things are also the dangerous things and parents and brothers are taken away by your favourite thing in life.

_-Why did it have to happen?-_ the lone boy demanded in his mind, remembering happier times, times when they had been a complete family, when they had spent Christmas together. Times that would never be revived. Unfortunately, that reflected their exact state.

His finger traced the patterns created by frost on the window. It was snowing, and even through the frosty panes, he could see the glistening flakes drifting down from the sky. A snow day. He refused to think any further than that.

_It was only a winter's tale  
__Just another winter's tale_

Avalanches occurred all the time. No one would remember another three deaths caused by those. They would just be forgotten in the endless flow of time.

Only he would remember, and it hurt. He would be the only one to remember. It was just a nameless occurrence in the winter. It was already forgotten.

It was just another paragraph in the long, never-ending tale of winter…

_The snow is softly falling  
__The air is still in the silence of my room  
__I hear your voice softly calling  
__If I could only have you near  
__To breathe a sigh or two_

He closed his eyes.

…

_"Nii-san! We'll always be brothers, no matter what happens, yeah?"_

_"Y-Yeah...of course."_

_Atsuya patted him on the shoulder affectionately._

_"Why the hesitation! You know it too, nii-san."_

…

"Nee, nee, nii-san! We got our presents!"

"What did you get, Atsuya?"

Sounds of paper tearing came from the other bed. A smile blossomed.

"I got a scarf! I look so cool~"

The older boy's smile seemed to warm the room.

"It really suits you."

Atsuya's smile grew.

"Thanks, nii-san!"

…

Fubuki's eyes flew open. Looking around wildly, disoriented momentarily by his memories, he was crestfallen when he realised he was the only one in the room. His brother hadn't been there at all. It had all been wishful thinking.

He had learned a cruel lesson. No matter how much you wish, the deceased will never return.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Fubuki opened the window a little. He could hear the winds. A blizzard was on its way. He shut the window hurriedly.

Maybe the wind had gotten in when he opened the window, because the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped a few degrees. Celsius, he thought absently, sitting on his bed and hugging his knees.

He was all alone…and nothing would ever be the same again. Alone, helpless, with no family, no parents, no brother.

It hurt.

And so, on a stormy Christmas Day, a boy slipped away into the darkness, allowing the frost to spread over his heart.

Thanks to (in order of usage in story):  
Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson for "Winter Song"  
Moody Blues for "A Winter's Tale"  
Gordon Lightfoot for "Song For A Winter's Night"  
Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez for "Let It Go" from the movie "Frozen" 

* * *

Also, I know Let It Go is mostly an upbeat song in the later parts, but I had to. IT FIT SO WELL.

Anyways, how's that for a first fanfic? Hope all you Fubuki fans out there enjoyed. :)


End file.
